Firsts
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: Santana had stolen her first car when she was thirteen. She first saw Brittany Pierce when she was fifteen. AU where Santana goes to the Jane Addams Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Firsts

**Author: **Alex Gold (Ryzlin)

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing/s: **Brittany/Santana

**Rating: **Teen for mentions of sex, illegal activity and swear words.

**Summery: **Santana had stolen her first car when she was thirteen. She first saw Brittany Pierce when she was fifteen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee. Nor to I condone any of the crimes in the story.

The first time Santana had heard of William McKinley High School had been when she was thirteen, and her foster parents were discussing high schools with her. Then she had stolen a car and gone on a joy ride and McKinley was forgotten because she was forced to attend the Jane Addams Academy.

The second time Santana had heard of William McKinley High School had been two years later, after Grace Hitchens had forced her to join the school's glee club instead of doing the community service Santana was sentenced to after she stole her sixteenth car. It was only the second time she had gotten caught, and that was only because she had crashed into the police station. It hadn't even been her fault, Aphasia had shoved her hand into her jeans and squeezed. But three weeks later she was at a glee club meeting (which wasn't so bad, Santana liked singing, and it meant more time giving Aphasia the sex eyes that always lead to sex) learning who her competition was. Some high school of privileged misfits and some deaf school. It was kind of pathetic.

The third time Santana had heard of William McKinley High School had been a few months before sectionals. She had been called into Miss Hitchens' office with Aphasia. It had been hard not to laugh as Aphasia told Hitchens that banks were where they kept the money. Some curly haired ponce had introduced himself as Mr. Shoeshine (or something) from McKinley. Santana and Aphasia had been stopped as they were walking out the door and told to return the man's cell phone and wallet respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee. Nor to I condone any of the crimes in the story.

The first time Santana had gone to William McKinley High School had been later that week as they bussed up to the school. It was pretty much what she had expected, though the lack of bars on the windows had been a nice touch. They had preformed _Bootylicious_, with Shadonda taking the lead. Santana knew she was good enough to have her own solos, but she was only in the stupid club so that she didn't have to do community service. She wasn't going to make more of a fool of herself than she had to. They had left after their performance, and Santana had been the second to last out, followed by a scowling Miss Hitchens.

"Get a move on, Santana."

Santana glanced back at the McKinley glee club, and at one blonde in particular before she was shoved (none to gently either) towards the exit.

"Alright, alright. Shove off. I'm going already."

The second time Santana had gone to William McKinley High School had been a week before sectionals. Generally, when it came to cheating, Santana was all for it, but this time she wasn't. She knew she wasn't supposed to know that they were only performing _Proud Mary_ because that was on New Directions' set list. She had been outside the office when the tall blonde psychopath (she was a cheerleading coach? Seriously?) had visited Miss Hitchens. In all honesty, Santana had been slightly disappointed in the glee coordinator. Sure she understood the reasoning behind it, but it still sucked. Santana guessed that was why she was currently standing in the door way of the WMHS auditorium while New Directions preformed some song. It had been easy enough to get there. All she had told Aphasia was that she needed to go to another high school, and the girl had grinned at her, assuming that meant a hook up. Which, to be honest, wasn't a bad idea. Santana hadn't managed to get a certain tall blonde from McKinley off her mind. New Directions finished and Santana clapped slowly. Everyone's heads snapped towards her. She slowly made her way down the aisle, and sat in the first row of chairs, her feet propped up on the chair next to her.

"That was cool. You're better than the girls I sing with."

"Who are you?" Santana barely glanced at the black diva.

"I'd rather not tell you my name, I'm not actually meant to be here. The thing about the Jane Addams Academy is that it actually is a juvenile detention hall, and as such, breaking out during school hours is an offense that will just land me with more time."

The curly haired teacher frowned at her. "Then why are you here?"

"To tell you to change your song choice. Your crazy cheerleading coach leaked your set list."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Listen, midget. It really doesn't matter to me whether you take my advice or not. I've warned you, and now I have a clean conscience. I'm only here because I know the girls I sing with, and they may be delinquents, but they take this singing shit seriously for some reason. So, by warning you, I negate the fact that our coordinator is cheating."

"We still don't know if you're telling the truth. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if this was some sort of elaborate ruse to get us to perform a song we've only had a week to prepare. While I admire you're dedication to your glee club, I won't allow you to ruin our chances at sectionals, and thus regionals. Furthermore, I feel that I should…"

"Shut up. Seriously. You're starting to annoy me, and when I get annoyed I tend to do something illegal."

Santana stood up and started back up the aisle.

"Like I said, you don't have to believe me. So go ahead and perform _Proud Mary_ in your wheels chairs. See how that turns out for you, considering that we'd have already preformed it. In our own wheel chairs. Break a leg and all that shit."

She had left and managed to get back into the academy without getting caught. Though now she had a few sneaky cell phone photographs of the tall blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee. Nor to I condone any of the crimes in the story.

The first time Santana Lopez had talked to Brittany Pierce had been at sectionals. The blonde girl had skipped up to her after New Directions had won and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you; I'm Brittany, by the way. You know, just in case you wanted to know."

Santana had been shoved onto the bus and driven back to the Jane Addams Academy before she could even think to give Brittany her name.

The second time Santana Lopez had talked to Brittany Pierce been at the beginning of her junior year. She had done her time, and was now allowed to attend a school that wasn't Jane Addams. He foster parents had considered just sending her back to Jane Addams as they thought she'd end up there again anyway, but she had begged them, and eventually they gave up just to stop her whining. Santana had become well know on her first day when some idiot jock threw a slushie up in her grill. She had quickly stripped off her jacket, secretly glad in that thick enough to stop the syrup from soaking through, and removed her aviators before wiped her face with it. She carefully cleaned her aviators next before shoving the jacket at the jock. The jock who had previously been laughing at her was now staring at her. She wasn't surprised. Her wife beater had risen up and was showing most of her stomach (and abs, she would proudly say. Daily weight training at Jane Addams had been good for one thing) and her jeans had hung low on her hip to begin with.

"I expect that to be clean when you give it back to me tomorrow. You're damn lucky that I wasn't wearing my leather jacket; I'd have to kill you then. Don't forget, tomorrow. Ta."

She stalked off towards the choir room. Santana still wasn't too keen on the idea of glee club, but she was definitely keen on the tall blonde.

Santana was standing just inside the doorway, listening to the glee club talk. Mostly about her. Except for Brittany. Brittany smiled at her and waved, mouthing 'hi'. Santana waved back.

"Did you hear? The new girl, she's from Jane Addams."

"Oh hell, no!"

"Yeah, I wonder what she did to get sent there."

Santana snorted. "I stole a car or two. Really it was crashing the car into the police station that did me in. The there was the bank I tried to rob. I could have left Jane Addams a long time ago if I hadn't done that."

The room turned to her. The (obviously) gay boy gaped at her.

"That was you? Wait, you look familiar."

Santana tilted her aviators down to glance at the club.

"Funny that. I have a quick question. I'm quite obviously new, so I don't know who your school considers at the bottom of the food chain, but it usually tends to be one of the non-sporting groups. So where are you guys?"

The midget started saying something, but to be honest, Santana could tell the girl would annoy her and stopped listening. Brittany giggled at the new girl's zoned out look.

"Okay, stop now. I going to assume by your inability to shut up and your general air of annoyingness that glee club is pretty low down in the hierarchy. Am I wrong?"

No one corrected her, though the midget looked like she wanted to try.

"Right, then I'm off. I've already had some dick wad get up in my grill this morning, and I need to make sure that won't happen again."

Santana turned and left. A few minutes later, and a few hallways away, she ran into Brittany.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I know the secret passages, like in Hogwarts."

"Right."

"I'm glad you're here. I like you." Brittany smiled shyly. "You never told me your name."

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

The third time Santana Lopez had talked to Brittany Pierce been two months later. Santana had confidently walked into the choir room with a reputation to match Quinn Fabray's (she knew who everyone was now). No one would mess with her for fear of being beaten up, or worse. It helped that she had spread the rumour about herself that she had been at Jane Addams for assault. It also helped that she was the jock's and cheerleader's (not that they would admit it) go to when it came to alcohol, drugs or anything stolen. She still had her connections. It meant that no one would slushie Santana for joining glee. Which was lucky, cause she would flip her shit if they did. So she sung _Addicted_ by Saving Abel, and she was let into the club (even though Shoeshine only let her sing the first few lines) because she was damn good. The rest of the meeting time had been spent staring at Brittany as Brittany stared at her. Afterwards Brittany skipped up to Santana, smiling brightly.

"Hi."

"Hey, Brittany."

"Um, if you need any help catching up with what we're doing in glee I could help you. I'm the best dancer."

Santana tilted her head and smiled back. "I'd like that. Are you free today after school?"

"Yeah. We can go to my house; I have a dance studio downstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee. Nor to I condone any of the crimes in the story.

The first time Santana had kissed Brittany had been a few hours later, at Brittany's house. The blonde did indeed have a dance studio. Really it was a converted basement, but it was way cooler than Santana had expected. They had just finished _Me Against the Music_ with costumes, and Santana was pretty sure that wasn't one the glee club was performing because it had Santana as one of the two lead vocals. She had slammed Brittany into the wall, one hand by the blonde's head.

"You're really hot."

"You're sweet."

"Kiss me."

Santana grinned. "Okay.

And she did.

The second time Santana had kissed Brittany had been a few seconds later when Brittany tangled her hand in Santana's hair a pulled her in for another kiss.

The third time Santana had kissed Brittany had been a week later, at a glee party that Puck was hosting. They were drunk, and Artie had been pestering Brittany about dating him. Again. Over the past week Santana had come to learn _all_ about Brittany, including that Artie wanted to date her, but that Brittany didn't want to date him. She thought she might just give in to stop him from being all sad face. Santana had managed to convince her not to. But Artie was pestering, and Santana could see Brittany's resolve fading rapidly. So she straddled the blonde and shoved her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Brittany had moaned back, and Santana had forgotten why she was kissing Brittany in the first place. Aside from the fact that Brittany was smoking hot and a damn good kisser. That night had also been their fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth kiss. Then they had collapsed on each other due to too much alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee. Nor to I condone any of the crimes in the story.

The first time Santana had kissed her girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce had been after two months of causal making out and sex. It was after an intense day in bed that Brittany mumbled: "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Santana had grinned at her and quietly said: "Yes, of course."

Then they were kissing as girlfriends.

The first time Santana had kissed her fiancé, Brittany S. Pierce had been the day after they graduated from WMHS. It had taken a bit of tuition and a lot of extra credit assignments on Brittany's part, but they both graduated at the same time. Santana had taken Brittany to see the ducks one last time before they left Lima for LA. That was where Santana fell to one knee and pulled out the ring. Brittany had squee'd, not letting Santana actually ask the question before yelling her answer.

"Yes, yes, yes! Santana, yes!"

Brittany had pulled Santana to her feet and spun them around before gently kissing Santana.

"You're my fiancé. That's so cool."

The first time Santana had kissed her wife, Brittany S. Pierce had been a few minutes after the minister had said: "You may now kiss the bride."

Brittany had leant in, and past Santana's lips to her ear.

"Which one of us is the bride? We're both wearing dresses."

"We both are."

"Then who kisses who?"

"Who do you want to kiss who?"

Brittany giggled. "We sound like owls."

Santana smiled before pulling away and kissing Brittany.


End file.
